Damian Smith (Leigh McCloskey)
Damian Smith was a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. He was portrayed by actor Leigh McCloskey. Storylines Damian Smith was the son of notorious mob boss, Frank Smith and was just as despicable. He came to town in 1993 and was an old prep school chum of Ned Ashton. He scammed his way into ELQ by reporting the company to the Environmental Protection Agency. He miraculously claimed to solve all their woes for 2% of the company stock as payment. Damian then gave half of his stock to his secret bedmate, Katherine Bell. Damian goaded an equally greedy Katherine to marry recently widowed Scott Baldwin for inheritance, as she didn't take him to bed. Damian promised to keep Scott's guarddog, Lucy Coe, at bay so Katherine could use her feminine wiles on Scott. Katherine was finally engaged to Scott and fell in love with him. Damian was livid when he found out from Lucy that Katherine had betrayed him. Damian used Lucy to expose Katherine's dishonesty and put a crimp in Scott and Katherine's wedding plans. In 1994, Damian made a bet with Lucy that he could seduce Bobbie Spencer. At first, Bobbie was picking Damian's brain for info about Frank Smith on behalf of her brother, Luke Spencer. Damian was the "liason" between Luke and Frank Smith, arranging for Luke to smuggle people out of the country for Frank, in exchange for the Spencer family safety. Then she found herself infatuated with him. Damian trashed Bobbie and Tony Jones' marriage, taking advantage of the tragic school bus accident that caused their daughter BJ's death. Tony caught Bobbie and Damian in a lip lock and then threw her out of the brownstone. A distraught Bobbie ended up sleeping with Damian. Damian had won the bet and it was time for Lucy to pay up! The next day Bobbie came back to Damian's place after a long shift and found Damian in bed with Lucy! She poured ice water on him but that was only the beginning of her revenge. Bobbie lured Damian into the catacombs by pretending to be a secret admirer. Then she cut the electricity and left Damian trying to climb out of the tunnel in the dark. Not being able to see three inches in front of him, Damian fell and broke his back. A fuming Tony, bound by the Hippocratic Oath, performed the operation that saved his life. Then he tried to blackmail Alan Quartermaine and Monica Quartermaine about the murder of Ray Conway in order to get them to back his plans for ELQ. To "solve" ELQ's problems with the EPA, Damian proposed building a toxic waste incinerator. When Bill Eckert was killed by Frank Smith's men, his sister Jenny Eckert inherited his 36% share of ELQ. Damian, the master manipulator, got her to sell the shares to him. With Lucy's 4% he won in the bet, Damian now had the 40% he needed to build the incinerator. Then Reginald Jennings, the Quartermaine butler, poisoned Katherine. She was hospitalized in a coma for weeks. Damian diligently was at her bedside. When Katherine recovered, Damian swore revenge on all their enemies in Port Charles. Luke, with Lucy's help, discovered that Damian used mob money to buy his major share of ELQ. Ned forced him to sell it back to the Quartermaines at a loss! Damian and Katherine weren't nearly finished getting their revenge on Lucy. Damian asked Joe Scully to use his mob connections to sabotage Deception Cosmetics by stealing Lucy's inventory from the warehouse. Then Damian arranged for a fake fortune-teller, Madame Maia, to swindle Lucy. Even though he hated Lucy he was still attracted to her. By 1996, Damian now wanted revenge against Katherine. He came up with the perfect revenge where he faked his death and framed Katherine for his murder. However, using her own "psychic" abilities, Lucy tracked Damian to a spa in San Antonio, and proved he wasn't dead at all. Damian wanted the land that the Ward house orphanage was on to build a shopping mall. Laura Spencer now owned the orphanage and adamantly refused to sell it. Damian showed up late one night and set fire to Ward House with Laura and all the children inside. Justus Ward saw him and knocked him unconscious with a baseball bat. Sadly, the fire completely destroyed the Ward House. Damian perished in that very fire. Laura was the prime suspect and was put on trial for his murder. Justus, a good friend of Laura's, was her defense attorney and got her acquitted. Later Justus confessed his role in Damian's death and their friendship collapsed because of it. Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters Category:1990s Category:Fictional mobsters Category:Fictional criminals Category:Characters created by Claire Labine Category:Smith mob family Category:Characters introduced by Wendy Riche